rust_solo_societyfandomcom-20200213-history
How it Works
What's a Solo Society? How does this even work? Is this some RP Shit? You must have a lot of questions right now, so here's our FAQ on some general ones but if you're wondering how the =RSS= works, then here's the extensive page to read on how we work and see if you're wanting to be apart of this community. If you're already liking the sound of this and want to get in on the fun visit this page here on how to do so. Location Once the server wipes and the new map appears, the admins also known as the Server Ambassadors who oversee the RSS operations on the servers, will discuss with other =RSS= members who play a pivital role in the community, on the location of our new 'territory' and the radius where we offer protection. You'll be able to see where our territory is located on our reddit @ /r/RustSoloSociety & the steam group of the dedicated server. You as a solo are allowed to build in that radius, the radius will be clearly marked out, it is up to you to build within it or not, a house that isn't within it, will not receive our protection or any help of the community. So..what happens if a clan builds in the radius..? Simply put, we remove the clan or find a different spot. Often enough, with our sheer size of solo players, we can remove a clan on wipe day. 'BUT...T'he =RSS= acts as a non-aggression contingent and therefor seeks to remove itself from offensive and aggression itself towards clans. This is why, once the main base we call the 'Embassy' is established with the help of our solo players as a community who share the space, we then build out, helping and allowing our solos to establish themselves. Can read more on the Embassy here. The Militia For any of you people who have a knowledge, at least even a little on the League of Nations, you know why they failed to prevent World War 2. A large factor, was not having an army. How do you expect the organization who is there to protect nations with peace to enforce these rules without any power? All they did was yell at the Nazi's. Well lucky for you, the founders of =RSS= paid attention in history class while some of you were too busy thinking about mischievous ways to get back at the clan for taking all your hemp. So, how is it that we enforce these rules upon clans? How is the United Nations able to tell powerful nations like Russia, to back down. They have a voice and power. We, the solos for too long have been trolled, griefed and attacked by large bodies of players and now, we make our voice heard. We have the ability through =RSS= to speak and have that power. There are so many solo players, more than clans I would imagine but the voices of these solo players, have been dragged out as they are not united. What would happen if Solo's could maintain being Solo's but use unity to an advantage? The RSS. With that back story, how are we able to claim and protect the solo players? You've heard the ability to use our voices like the United Nations but what about their army?